A New Begining
by CullenGirlxxgoingtoHogwarts
Summary: When Mitchie's friend tells of an old friendship Mitchie is determined to help. Rated M for language and later chapters.
1. Welcome Back

**I do not own Camp Rock or any of it's characters. I only own DJ.**

Ring, ring. Ring, ring.

"Hello"

"Hey DJ."

"Hey Mitch. How is camp?"

"It's awesome. Guess who I met."

"Who"

"Shane Grey!" CLUNK!

"DJ, DJ! Are you there?"

"Sorry, what?"

"I met Shane Grey!"

"SHIT!"

"What's the matter?"

"I know Shane Grey"

"How?!"

"I will explain when you get back. Three weeks right?"

"Yeah. See you in three weeks" Click.

Danielle Johnson lies down on her bed. DJ for short. Her and Mitchie have been friends since they were in pre-school. When connect three came out. She already knew the guys. She never knew Mitchie would become friends with Shane. Well all there is left to do is wait for Mitchie to come home.

3 weeks later

"Welcome back Mitch!"

"Hey, you still owe me an explanation."

"I know. How about you sleep over tonight and I'll explain."

"Okay" DJ started thinking to herself, 'How am I going to explain this to her. I mean really. Nate and I have known each other since we were born. Our moms were best friends since high school. How am I going to explain that to her. I already know Shane and Jason because I always hung out with them when we were younger. And then I go on one date with Nate and our friendship has never been the same. How the hell am I going to explain this to her?'

They went back to DJ's house and went into her room.

"So are you going to explain this to me or am I going to have to beg?"

"Okay here it goes. I have known Nate since I was born." When she said this Mitchie's mouth dropped. "Yes, I'm serious. Our moms have been best friends since high school. We used to be best friends. I say used to be because Nate and I tried going on a date once. It went horrible and our friendship was never the same." By the time DJ finished Mitchie's mouth was on the floor. She then closed her mouth, jumped up, and hugged DJ.

"It's okay. I'm fine. It happened years ago."

"You know. We can still fix this friendship."

DJ looked at her like she had three heads. "How?"

"The boys are coming over to my house 2morow. And get this. I mentioned your name to the boys. Shane and Jason were both excited. Nate looked really excited. He was actually hoping up and down in his seat."

It was DJ's turn for her mouth to drop to the floor. "Really? You can't be serious."

"Oh I am."

The next day

Ding, dong.

"Hey DJ you look great!"

"Mitch I'm wearing jeans a t-shirt and my high-tops. I wear this every day."

"Yeah but this time your hair is down and curly, you're wearing a little bit of makeup and instead of just wearing the necklace and bracelet you wear everyday you have in earings."

"Dang Mitch. I should have expected you to find those things. You were always very perceptive of details.


	2. Reunited

**Disclaimer:**

**WD (Walt Disney)**

**Me: I own camp rock!**

**WD: No you don't I do.**

**Me: No I do**

**WD: Do I need to get Shane in here?**

**Me: No. Okay you own Camp Rock. ******

DJ POV

Five minutes later the doorbell rang. My heart was like a jackhammer in my chest. Mitchie got up to get the door. I followed and stood behind her when she opened the door. She opened the door and in walked Shane.

He stepped in front of Mitchie and kissed her full on the lips. I giggled and they broke apart.

"Hey Mitch, who's this?" he asked.

"Oh you know her but you have to think back a little while." Shane stood there thinking when Nate walked in. I felt a blush go to my cheeks. He was on the phone and when he looked at me the phone slipped out of his hand.

"Wow. You guys must have really been best friends," Mitchie said. I shot her a death glare, Nate stared at me with an open mouth, and Shane was still trying to figure everything out.

"Shane would you like a hint?" she asked. He nodded his head. "Okay, her initials are DJ." Shane's eyes went wide and he had a big smile on his face.

"Danielle! OH MY GOD! I CAN'T BELIEVE I DIDN'T RECOGNIZE YOU! How have you been? I can't believe you're here!"

"Well when Mitchie said she met you guys I kind of told her my story." I said that while looking down at the floor. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I thought it was Shane and looked up. It was Nate and I began to cry and I ran to Mitchie's room.

Someone followed me up. I just ran to her room and closed the door and locked it. The person who was following me slid down the wall beside the door. I layed down on Mitchies bed and the last thing I heard before I passed out was a feint 'I'm Sorry.


	3. Surprise

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: I OWN CAMP ROCK!!!**

**WD: Shane!**

**Shane: Yes? Oh No! Not her!**

**Me: AHH. Okay! You own Camp Rock!**

Nate POV

"Okay Jason. Ah huh. I will tell her you said hi." Shane and I were out front of Mitchie's house. We rang the doorbell and Mitchie answered the door. Shane walked right in and kissed her. I heard a giggle that sounded very familiar.

"Hey Mitch. Who's this?" he asked Mitchie.

She answered back, "Oh you know her but you have to think back a while." I walked in and looked right into the eyes of my old best friend, DJ. My phone slipped right out of my hand and onto the floor.

I stared at DJ with my mouth wide open. Mitchie said, "Wow. You two must have really been best friends." DJ shot her a death glare. Shane was trying to figure everything out.

"Shone would you like a hint?" Mitchie asked. He nodded and she answered, "Okay, her initials are DJ." Shane finally realized who it was. His eyes went big and he had a huge smile on his face.

"Danielle! OH MY GOD! I CAN'T BELIEVE I DIDN'T RECOGNIZE YOU! How have you been? I can't believe you're here!"

"She looked down and said, "Well when Mitchie met you guys I kind of told her my story." I couldn't help it, I put my hand on her shoulder. She turned around and looked at me..She then began to cry. She ran upstairs and I followed her.

She ran into a room. I slid down the wall next to the door. I quietly whispered, "I'm sorry." I then walked down the stairs. Shane and Mitchie looked at me.

"Her door is locked. I don't know why she ran."

"Really?"

"What?"

"Are you that fucking clueless?" She said standing up.

"Mitch. Careful."

"I don't fucking care! She is my best friend and she used to be yours. She is scarred out of her mind that whatever happened between you two will happen again! Are you out of your mind?!"

"Wow. I'm never going to be able to understand girls," I said.

"Me either dude," Shane said.

"You two are idiots! I'm gonna go check on her maybe you guys should head home. See you at school tomorrow."

Shane kissed her goodbye and I waved. It was a quiet ride home. When we got home Jason was waiting for us.

"Hey guys. You're home early," he said.

"Well we had a surprise visitor," I said.

"Who?"

"DJ."

"Oh My God! I didn't know she lived here!"

"Well appearently she does. When she told us she told Mitchie her story she looked sad. So when I tried to comfort her like I always did. You know put my hand on her shoulder. She turned around and started crying. Then she ran. Mitchie explained to us that she was scared. Then told us to go home and that she would see us 2morow."

"Wow. Dude are you okay?" Jason asked.

"Honestly?" I asked, "I don't know."


End file.
